


call your crush

by you_were_a_good_boy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, just a piece of sweet fluffy stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_were_a_good_boy/pseuds/you_were_a_good_boy
Summary: “I’m doing a series for my study, and I need your consent to film this first,” she reasoned and Gerard nodded hesitantly, “Thanks! Now, I am studying the people’s reactions to stressful situations in different parts of their life, and today I have to make people face their worst social fear: admitting their feelings towards their crushes.”Gerard raised his eyebrows at her; that was random. He spaced out for a moment, pondering of the idea while Glenn continued to explain her studies’ goal.“.. and I want you to call your crush right now and ask them out on a date,” she says, expectantly looking at Gerard, “it’s okay if you don’t want to, but.. you know, you might not have a second chance to do it, who knows what the future holds.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	call your crush

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this video on youtube one day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FK_BpivELMQ&list=PLjrML-f5aMc64W9QzelW7oQ5W5diEpRzo&index=2 and it inspired me to write something like this, i really recommend that you guys check out this person's series because they're really great  
> enjoy this piece of garbage i pulled out of my sleep-deprived brain half a year ago!

You know, the one and only park of your town is supposed to be a secluded and calm place, where you can peacefully reflect on things you haven’t had time to think about before. For Gerard, at least, that was the only appropriate definition of a “city park”. Hell, his city _was_ kinda small, so of course that should apply to this very unusual in its artistry place, right?

Wrong.

The last bit of nature in this shell of a city was always fucking busy with _thousands_ it seemed of unnamed teenagers and young adults roaming it with no particular use because it was _cool_ in here: something about being close to the nature or shit, Gerard didn’t ever want to guess. So the only place on earth where he could hope to be alone was not so solitary anymore, and that kinda sucked. But it didn’t stop him from visiting it nonetheless, even though it couldn’t bring him that sense of safety as it used to when he was a young boy.

As he was pacing through the thin pavement walks built to make the park prettier, Gerard was looking around with that same face of exhaustion. The guy was a little pissed at all those people invading the space like they own it with their loud voices, unfunny jokes and dirty moves. He watched different people smile at him while others gave him suspicious, borderline despising looks. That didn’t really bother him though; he was somewhat used to being judged like that, as no one ever wanted to really get into the guy’s head. No one ever really tried to get to know him; only present him with a glance of contempt.

No one except for Frank.

That one guy from the art school who had his whole body tattooed that he looked like a real masterpiece, he’d been yet the only one to try and solve the quiz called Gerard Way’s beautiful (as they say) mind. Yeah, even Gerard himself realized there was no right answer, but Frank had always been the stubborn one. And he tried. Like, a lot.

Maybe that was the thing that made Gerard crush on him so hard. Or maybe that was his beautiful voice. Or his handsome face. Or his ridiculously cute height that was below the average, like hell could he be even more perfect.

Gerard was watching a lady in her thirties that was stopping nearly every passerby and asking them something. He was a little curious, to be honest, to know what was up with that girl’s idea, but he absolutely did not crave for social interaction, so he decided to peer at her from afar. The guy didn’t even realize he was moving towards her until he recognized that same woman’s figure getting really close to him. She was close enough to speak, and Gerard didn’t even have the time to back out, c’mon.

She had a freaking camera in her hand, which was never a good sign.

“Hey, my name’s Glenn and I have a question for you,” she said, smiling brightly.

Gerard did not trust strangers, but this girl looked way too innocent and really engrossed in her activity, which made him relax throughout the whole.. thing, he wasn’t yet sure what it actually was.

“Uh,” he said awkwardly, “yeah, sure?”

Glenn’s face lit up and she held her camera up, asking his permission to film.

“I’m doing a series for my study, and I need your consent to film this first,” she reasoned and Gerard nodded hesitantly, “Thanks! Now, I am studying the people’s reactions to stressful situations in different parts of their life, and today I have to make people face their worst social fear: admitting their feelings towards their crushes.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows at her; that was random. Really, he never actually thought about getting it out to Frank, and thinking about it now he’d decide not to ever tell him because that would only make things so awkward between the two. Or so he thought it definitely would. He spaced out for a moment, pondering of the idea while Glenn continued to explain her studies’ goal.

“.. and I want you to call your crush right now and ask them out on a date,” she says, expectantly looking at Gerard, “it’s okay if you don’t want to, but.. you know, you might not have a second chance to do it, who knows what the future holds.” She blinked her eyes, trying to convince Gerard into doing the thing, “and, it never hurts to get out the feelings you’ve been closeting for way too long.”

Glenn looked at him and Gerard felt the words go right through him. She really was right: there was no guarantee any of them would live another day, as sad as it sounds. There might be a breakthrough of a plague, a war, a fucking meteorite or anything at all to end their petty lives in a blink of a second. That was the one and only property of life: uncontrollable unpredictability.

Gerard blinked a couple of times before nodding and mumbling a quiet “yeah, I’ll do it”. Glenn’s lips tugged into a smile and she shifted her weight to get a comfortable hold on the camera, refocusing it or doing something with it Gerard was not qualified enough to name.

“Alright,” she said, finishing her preparations, “tell me about your crush.” She said, prying like a noisy child.

Gerard smiled unintentionally as he spoke.

“He’s this one guy at my art college,” he started, not really knowing what to say without sounding like a total lovestruck idiot, “we’ve known each other for like five years now as we’re finishing our last year there. He..” Gerard breathed and Glenn smiled encouragingly to keep him going, “you know, he’s always been there for me. Since the first time we talked he’s never left my side, even though we weren’t as close as we are now.”

“So is he your best friend then?” she asked, turning her head to the side and adjusting the camera.

Gerard thought for a moment.

“Yeah, I think he is,” his lips widened in a small smile and he felt his cheeks start to burn. Glenn smiled as her camera caught the change. “He’s always been the one to care about me and what’s going on inside my head while the others thought of it as something unnecessary or even disturbing. He is my hero in so many ways.”

Gerard shook his head and hid his eyes and glowing red cheeks under his same colored hair, not meeting the lens of Glenn’s camera with his gaze just to not feel embarrassed.

“He might as well be the love of my fucking life, if not a crush.”

He looked up to meet Glenn’s gaze. He couldn’t read her emotions; there was sympathy gracing her lips, but the pure happiness in her eyes made Gerard feel secure about this whole idea. He wanted to do it more and more with every second, feeling the urge to confess to the only worthy person in his life. If he’s able to do something useful, it might as well be it.

“He seems like a very special person to you,” she said, her smile growing even brighter and sincerer as she spoke, “you might want to call him right now and tell him; there’s no way he will turn you down.”

Gerard looked at her incredulously, but really, he had already made his mind up in the beginning of her rant; it was worth a shot, even if it wasn’t mutual.. He knew Frank, and he knew Frank would never give up on him even knowing that Gerard loved him with all of his heart. That’s just not who he was.

Gerard pulled his phone out and stared at it for a second, his palms getting sweaty and fingers twitching. It was indeed a nerve-wrecking experience, but Glenn was so ecstatic to capture this moment she almost split her face in two with her smile. Honestly, she was only half happy about her experiment going well; she found more rejoice in helping people to finally say those words they never thought they would to their loved ones, it brought her pure joy to see these people’s eyes after they made such an important step in their life.

It felt right to be the conduit for a change for them.

He tapped his fingertips twice at his phone, getting the ringing on the speaker for Glenn. He looked around as he bit his lip.

“Hey, Gee. You’re okay?” said the voice through the speaker, sounding rather concerned.

“Yeah, Frank, hi, uh,” Gerard started, biting his lip even harder as his thoughts raced rapidly in his head of what to actually say, He sighed heavily and went on, “I really need to tell you something.”

Glenn held her camera up, but her eyes weren’t there. She looked straight at the phone in Gerard’s hand and hoped the guy would not be a dick, because the redhaired guy in front of her did really feel something strong towards him and he better not fuck with that.

“Oh my God, Gerard, you’re scaring me,” Frank said, now sounding really worried, “what is it?”

“Uh,” Gerard couldn’t really form the sentence in his head, so he just decided to go with the flow, “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time now, and now that I’m in a very interesting circumstance,” he chuckled nervously, “that’s a great time for me to confess, I guess.”

Frank hummed, not really understanding what Gerard meant. What did he have to confess? Stealing his food, or clothes? That’s no news. What a circumstance?

“You know, you are really such a fucking rad person, and you’ve always been there for me,” Gerard said, disconnecting from the outer world completely, “and for the longest time I didn’t, uh, understand why I got so lucky to have you. I’ve been very fond of you ever since we met, and now as I think back to it I feel like it really could have been,” he stopped for a moment, blushing. He was on the verge of crying, there were too many emotions all at once, “could have been love at first sight. You know, like in those stupid rom-comes we like to watch together. I really do feel like I’m falling for you so hard sometimes I can’t breathe normally near you, and that’s so fucking scary but still exciting.”

Gerard rolled a strand of his hair in between his fingers, feeling too many things at the same time blooming in his chest. Hell, he was so nervous to tell all that stuff, all those feelings he kept locked away for several years now, but.. at the same time he felt so fucking special to be there the one telling these words so Frank could very really hear him and Gerard was too afraid to predict his reaction, so he just settled on saying every single unspoken word to him before it was too late.

“I think I might be incredibly, madly in love with you and for all I know, I’ve never felt this elevated before. I’ve never felt so content and happy if it weren’t for you being around me. And I am so afraid to hear your reaction right now, but I felt like I needed to get this off my chest.” Gerard smiled sadly, “so, Frank, will you, maybe, go on a date with me? Like, the real one?”

There was a second of silence on the other end of the call, so Glenn, very touched by the speech Gerard had just pulled out, wiped a single tear trying to get out of her eye and zoomed into Gerard’s face, which looked like he was being tortured. He’d closed his eyes by that moment, biting his lower lip so viciously it might have burst out bleeding, such forceful had he been with his skin.

“Gerard, oh my God,” Frank said breathlessly, “where are you?”

Gerard was completely caught off guard by the question, but the voice in which his friend said that made him feel a little easier.

“Central Park, why?” he asked, confused.

“I will be there in five, please wait for me.”

Frank cut the call short, and Gerard, bewildered, stood there, looking at his screen.

“He’ll be here?” Glenn asked, shooting him a concerned look and deciding it was a time to shut the camera down for a second and wait for the mysterious Frank to appear.

“I guess,” he replied, not understanding a thing, “the fuck that was? What did he mean?”

Glenn smiled timidly.

“I think you have to wait to find out.”

Gerard nodded slowly, looking around.

Not even a minute later, he saw a familiar black mess of a hairstyle in the distance, hurriedly going in their direction and checking the sides as they did so. Gerard smiled widely and Glenn followed his gaze as the figure was getting closer with progression. She raised her brows and started recording again, just in time to film Frank taking off and nearly sending Gerard and himself to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

The redhaired boy only clutched onto him tightly, letting a tear slip down his cheek and onto Frank’s velvety hair.

“Gee, fuck, I love you,” he said, muffled into the other’s neck, “I’ve loved you for what seems like eternity, I can’t even-how did it happen?”

Frank sniffed as if he was going to cry, and Gerard had to pull away a little to look him in the eye.

“Frankie, don’t cry,” he whispered, holding his face in both hands, “I love you so much I don’t know how I managed to keep it hidden for so long.” Gerard felt so close to crying himself, “I’m sorry it took so long.”

Frank shook his head vigorously and pulled the other in so he could finally kiss him as he’d dreamt for so long. He swiftly relocated his hands onto Gerard’s neck and smiled into the kiss, feeling on the cloud nine. Gerard answered his kiss just as passionately, not believing his incredible luck with this tiny human being in the form of Frank, who was everything he’d ever wanted and then some.

Glenn, having put her hand over her mouth not to ruin the moment, almost squealed. She’d not yet had such an emotional piece in her collection, and she knew this one would be the purest, most beautiful love story she’d ever be able to include in any of her works. She felt like crying and laughing just seeing the two complete strangers sharing such a moment and realizing she was the one to make it happen.

It felt so good to help people. That’s what Glenn had always wanted to do.

And she helped them. If it weren’t for her, it would have been another five years before one of them finally cracked.

After they pulled away, they stood like that for couple of minutes, hugging close and enjoying the magic of the moment. They couldn’t believe it finally happened, and it felt do right to stand in the middle of the park not caring of a single soul who might disapprove, not caring of anything really but the person pressed right against them.

From now on, Gerard promised himself to never back out again. He might not have to live through this all over again, but he will have so many other things in his life that will demand just about the same amount of courage and dedication, and he sure as hell was ready to make it all happen.

**Author's Note:**

> might write an epilogue of sorts just so glenn becomes their friend and a lot of.. stuff, might even make it a work but that would be exhausting for me to finish as i have another work in progress.. lmk if it's something you'd like to see and i might consider it, but i don't think so..


End file.
